Samantha the Skunk
Samantha is a sassy skunkette with an eye for gems (like Rouge the bat) and is a mother of five. She is kind but can get angry easily. Character Profile Name: Samantha Righton the Skunk Species: Skunk Age: 20 (season 1) 23 (Season 2-7) 25 (Season 8-10) 37 (Epilogue) Gender: Female Orientation: Straight Birthday: September 29th 20XX Date of creation: 10th November 2008 Eye colour: Purple Fur colour: Dark grey/Black and white Hair colour: White Height: 4'2 Weight: 135 lbs Voice Portrayed by: Nicole Righton Team Info Team name: Team Diamond Members: Samantha the skunk, Adele the Hedgehog and Violet the Bat Speed type: Samantha the skunk Power type: Adele the hedgehog Flight type: Violet the bat Description Samantha is a deuteuragonist of the Vazz the Hedgehog series. She was the wife of Vazz the Hedgehog but a falling out cause them to split up and have her kids stay with her parents after Vazz found them. She is a black belt in karate and a weapons expert. She is now the leader of the Mobius branch unit of GUN and has intentions to make the world a better place if it means killing Vazz in the process despite still harboring feelings for him still. She stepped aside from taking care of her kids to taking her work seriously and it caused a massive strain on herself after they decided to stay with Vazz instead of her. In the Epilogue, Emerald visits Samantha hugging her one more time before he hands her a gem of an Emerald with the picture of her family with Vazz, She cried and hugged her son and said "Make me and your father proud". As she sees him off on his adventures. History When Samantha was just five years old, she had got seperated from her parents Blossom the skunk and Lightning the skunk. Knowing that she was all alone, she had to fend for herself by stealing foods from nearby stalls and then saw people walking by with jewels, this caught her attention when she over heard about how much money people could get from these stones. This began the adventures of the jewel thief Samantha the Skunk. As soon as Samantha gathered enough gems, she traded them in for money and got herself a passport at just 8 years old. She sneaked in with a family onto a plane to Mobius where she attended the local school. She met Adele the Hedgehog and Violet the bat and they all became close friends. There she also met her future husband Vazz the hedgehog, they also became friends but as time passed Vazz grew feelings for her. A few years later and Samantha moved into her own house (thanks to more gem stealing) at just 15. She was the top student in her high school and was very popular. After Samantha had graduated from high school, she decided to keep up stealing gems. She kept this going until she was 18 where she was offered a place at G.U.N. Samantha became a spy for the government and on the way dated many guys such as, Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow. Later, she met a hedgehog named Slash and the two fell in love and got married. They both had two children, Flash the hedgeskunk and Laura the hedgeskunk. Life was good. Unfortunally for Slash, Samantha was reunited with Vazz the hedgehog after years of seperation where he confessed his feelings to her. Samantha was swept off her feet and started secretly seeing Vazz. Samantha and Vazz kept this up for about a year until they decided it was finally time for them to tell Slash. Things got very very bad. Slash was furious and left taking Flash and Laura with him, however Laura refused to leave her mother's side and so Slash only took Flash. This broke Samantha's heart seeing her own son leave her. A year later Vazz (19) and Samantha (19) moved in together and got married. They had two twins, Jade the hedgehog and Sky the skunk. Another year later and Samantha gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Emerald the Hedgeskunk. Samantha now only works as a part time spy and a part time secertary for G.U.N. Samantha was fed up with Vazz and they divorced after 3 years together and wanted to take the kids to her parents. Vazz had no choice and soon after Samantha worked up the ranks til she became the leader of GUN. Samantha became a visionary and help those in need later she married Arthur the Hedgehog and they became close but before she married him Vazz and Samantha had one more night of Intimacy. Samantha always enjoyed her sex with Vazz but though they may cross paths deep down they loved each other still. Samantha has no issues helping Vazz though relucdant she didnt refuse. In the final battle of the series with Rajan. She killed a reincarnated Oberus thanks to Vazz giving her his blood to save her life. Samantha saw the final clash with Vazz and Zackamai and soon after continued her work life,and love life with Arthur giving birth to their daughter Kilala and their son who she named Aiden due to Vazzs middle name being Aiden. She even saw Vazzs Corination becoming king and smiled. Emerald visited her and gave her a family picture and cried as she seen it was her family,with Vazz and told Emerald to make her and Vazz proud. Samantha then hugs her son and continues her work as leader of GUN. Abilities *Enhanced Durability: Samantha despite being a beautiful Slender woman can take a lot of punishment. She was stabbed in the stomach and had her back broken by Lesnar. She is a tough woman who can get the job done. *Master Martial Artist: While not as skilled as Vazz, Samantha has mastered a lot of forms of martial arts. *She is a weapons expert (though the only weapon you see her use is her gun). *Samantha can turn super, dark and into a wereskunk Apperances Samantha the skunk only really appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Vazz X Defenders of Mobius (Chapter 1 Part 1, Chapter 2 Part 11, Chapter 2 Part 14, Chapter 3 Part 3, Chapter 3 Part 4 and Chapter 3 Part 5). In Vazz X Defenders of Mobius, Samantha is a slightly minor character as it is not a series based on her. She still does appear a lot due to her being the wife of the main character, but still not a lot. When she does appear she is only in a group or helping out her husband Vazz. In Vazz the hedgehog battle brawl she is a playable character and she uses karate and fast paced tae kwan do to fight. Trivia *Samantha was the second character Righton created, the first being Rita the Mouse Who she doesn't really use anymore. *Samantha was going to be American but then Nicole decided to make her English. *Nicole was going to make her marry Knuckles but I thought that this wasn't orginal enough. So she decided for her to marry Vazz instead. *Samantha orginally had flat grey Sonic shoes instead of high heeled ones. Her skirt was also not pleated and she ogrinally had two straps instead of one hanging off of her shoulder. Also, her hair was shorter and with no fringe/bangs. *Samantha has a female chao named Diamond. *Samantha wasn't based off Rouge the Bat but instead based off Stella the Skunk from "Over the Hedge". *Her nicknames are Sam and Sammy. *She is portrayed by her creator Nicole Righton despite a falling out with her ex Anthony Taylor. *Samantha is also portrayed as a bad girl and a bit of a feisty girl like Katarina from the Tekken series. *Despite some changes Samantha has a new look thanks to show creator Anthony Taylor. *Samanthas stage in VTH: Battle Brawl was the GUN helipad. *Samanthas theme is Mitsurus theme from Persona 4 Arena. "Brilliance of the Beautiful Executioner."